


John and the scarf dragon

by paintedwolfdragon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Romace, kinda inspired by howls moving castle and spirited away, sherlock is half human dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedwolfdragon/pseuds/paintedwolfdragon
Summary: John sleepily smiled down at the baby and began to gently bounce the boy watching as the infant feel back asleep. johns  head shot up when he heard the conductor call their stop. Sighing softly Jun stood carefully stretching out his slightly stiff leg muscles and back, carefully balancing his baby in one arm while pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his button nose with his other hand . Grabbing the light blue baby stroller and car seat that was attached to the stroller  he placed hamish in it buckling it up making sure that the  child  was secure before grabbing the light blue baby bag from underneath the plastic seats of the train and threw it onto his shoulder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was tired and board i regret nor do i own sherlock

John sat in one of the many train seats, his head rested against the cold glass window. His arms were tightly wrapped around a tiny bundle of light blue blankets. A pale face of a tiny newborn baby boy with dark curly hair and rosy pink cheeks was buried in the pile of blankets sound asleep.

The train gently rocked back and forth as it traveled down the train tracks and through a bright green field with soft pink and blue flowers. Its whistle bellowed when it passed over a shimmering, glowing lake with an afternoon sun beating down bright on it. Steady puffs of smoke floated out of the train's engine, mixing with the very few low floating clouds in the sky.The train pulled slowly into the station making the young omega mother wake with a start, clutching at the baby a bit too roughly. The baby fussed a bit at suddenly being held so tightly, his tiny fists rubbing irritatedly at his pale cheeks face scrunching up curly.

John sleepily smiled down at the baby and began to gently bounce the boy watching as the infant feel back asleep. johns head shot up when he heard the conductor call their stop. Sighing softly Jun stood carefully stretching out his slightly stiff leg muscles and back, carefully balancing his baby in one arm while pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his button nose with his other hand. Grabbing the light blue baby stroller and car seat that was attached to the stroller he placed Hamish in it buckling it up making sure that the child was secure before grabbing the light blue baby bag from underneath the plastic seats of the train and threw it onto his shoulder. Taking the handlebars of the strolled he pushed it out of the small area and down the aisles filled with other shifters and stood on the line waiting to exit the train cart. 

John pushed through the crowed of people that stood around or were hurrying around the train platform. To his luck, there was a ramp making it easy for him to get down to the parking deck. john stood at the entrance to the station trying to spot a taxi driver that wasn't occupied. It wasn't long before the line of taxies moved up allowing more taxies onto the pickup line. Just when Jun was about to go back inside and wait for a bus to come to a cabbie pulled up to him, it windows rolling down. A man leaned out of the window, he had dark brown hair shaved down to almost a buzz cut with bright red eyes with slitted pupils.

“ You and the lil one need a ride?” the cabby asked with a small frown. john looked at him strongly before remembering his manners and tried to read the man's face before smiling and nodded. Quickly he began to unhook the car seat from the stroller. John was surprised when the cabby got out of his car and held the car door open for John and his son.

“ Oh my sir please you don't have to do such a thing for me!”The man let out a disapproving huff wrinkling up his nose before quipping back.

“ Honestly what kind of demon would I be if I don't” Stunned by the demons comment Jun let a small smile creep back on his face and let out a small giggle. Carefully he placed the car seat in the back seat of the taxi, turning around he watched as the demon closed the side door and popped open the trunk of the taxi. He took the stroller and folded it down before placing it into the truck. 

Meanwhile John climbed into the taxi on the other side. Buckling into the car seat and then buckled himself in. Just as he closed his door for the cabby demon driver got in starting up the taxi.

“ You really didn't have to do that for me, sir… thank you.” Shaking his head the demon pulled out of the station and onto the busy street.

“ No no it was truly no problem at all. I've got a mate and three little ankle biters at home, so I know how hard it can be getting on and off of transportation and such” The man replied, John nodded in response as smile still spread on his face.

“Yes well it's very unusual from where I am from for an omega to be helped by someone else who isn't their alpha. If they have been mated or are dating an alpha or beta.it's expected that only their alpha or beta can be the only ones that we can ask for help.” The snort that the demon let out made Jun chuckle.

“ Well that’s certainly not how things go about here love.” Lightly blushing at being called love John and the cabby continued to chat about each other giving off information while he gave directions at the same time. The two learned each other's full names some of their likes and dislikes as well as what John would expect now that he was going to be living in London. Surprise and wonder were written on John's face at how different London was compared to his quiet little secluded old town. They soon turned down a street that had a long line of white apartments. 

Looking over at his son. John began to fuss and fidget over the infant's blanket that had slipped down too far to John's liking. He gently pulled and tucked the blanket back below his son's chin tightly. Making Hamish babble and nuzzle down into the home knitted blanket. 

“ John which building number is it again.” The cab driver asked with a small yawn.

“ Oh right of course. Uhm it's 221b baker street.” John replied finally settled on how the blanket covered his pup. He watched as the cabbie pulled up to a flat with a black wooden door, golden letters, numbers, and a knocker. 221b was printed out in shiny golden metal on the door. 

Giving an exasperated sigh John opened the cab door heading over to the side that his son was buckled in. Jeff, the demon ( he learned the demon's name during the ride. ) got out as well heading straight to the trunk, popping it open he retrieved the baby stroller and carried it up the front steps. 

John had managed to pick up Hamish’s car seat along with the baby bag hooking it under his arm. Closing the door with his hip he turned and spotted the cabby standing at the door of the flat with the baby stroller in hand. Climbing up the two front steps easily John knocked lightly on the door. He could hear the sounds of shuffling feet moving about the inside of the first floor of the flat. 

It didn't take long before a short old grayish brown haired omega female opened the door. She had thin cheekbones and slightly pale rosy cheeks. Offering John a friendly smile. John noticed that she had shaky hands while she smelled of herbs, tea, biscuits, and rabbit. The women were a rabbit shifter!?

Johns eyes widened a bit in fascination. Rabbit shifters were rare nowadays. He gave the women a small bow while she gave a little in return.

“ It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Watson please come in dear.”Stepping out of the way she leads him to the staircase. Stepping into the house John turned around to address Jeff who had been lugging the stroller inside the house and waiting patiently for him. Placing down the car seat jun rooted around the baby bag in search of his wallet. Finding it he takes out a $10 holding out for Jeff to take.

“ I do apologize for this inconvenience. It isn't much but it all has _” Jeff ducked his head taking a step back shoving his hands into the air.

“ Ohh no that rides on me yah hear” Before John could argue, Jeff quickly scribbled down his number onto a piece of paper he had found in his pocket before shoving it into the omegas wallet the left closing the door behind him

Heaving a heavy sigh John tucked his wallet back into the bag picked the car seat up and headed up stairs. Coming to the second floor the door was already wide open in a friendly greeting. Stepping into the room his eyes widened in amazement. The walls were black and white with lines designing it. There was a dark hard wood floor covered with a dark blood red carpet. Pushed all the way to one wall sat a leather couch.in front of the fire place, there were two love seats. Above the fire place sat the mantel, there were many things that had been collected by someone and placed there including a skull that looked eerily like a human skull. Above it hung a mirror with silver patterns designed on the sides. 

By the window there stood a wooden table covered in scattered folders, papers, books piled high, a dusty looking laptop, and an old looking violin. There was a second desk this one wasn't as covered as the other and was a nice deep shade of oak brown instead of a light cream. Smiling John placed down the car seat, unbuckling the baby from the seat he carefully took Hamish in his arms gently bouncing the baby when breathy little whimpers slipped out of his mouth.

Placing Hamish onto his shoulder. The baby shifted around a bit before finding a comfortable place to rest his head nuzzling his face into his mother soft warm sweater. Rubbing the baby's back jun explored more of the room while continuously bounce the boy. Finding double doors to another room he curiously pushed one of the doors open revealing the kitchen. It had a nice set of counters clubbers drawers and a stainless steel sink.

In the center of the room there was a dining table, quirking an eyebrow John looked unimpressed by the state that was the table he was going to have to eat at. It was covered in lab equipment and dirty plates, there was a white fridge and an old looking dishwasher. Circling around the kitchen he pulled open the Cubberley. A frown pulled on his slightly chubby face at the sight of the nothingness that was the cupboards.

Strolling over to the fridge he opened the door hoping there would be at least water bottles in there. Instead, he was insulted by a foul stench that even his son's dippers couldn't compete with shoving his free hand against his nose he pulled the shoulder that Hamish was resting against away from the purified air. The shelves were packed full of body parts in baggies, unidentifiable liquids in jars, molding doors that had not been opened, test tubes, and testing pallets. No sighs of safe edible foods whatsoever. 

John could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing on end, his shoulders squared up while his ears had begun to slowly shift out and flattened against his eyes, eyes watering he had to close them. Exhaling sharply in disgust he turned away before jumping at hearing a voice behind him.

“ Oh my! I am terribly sorry Mr. Watson, normally I would have had this all cleared away it seems that Mr. Holmes has made quite a mess again” chuckling nervously John shut the fridge door before turning to face her.

“ It's alright. It's not like I have any food to store anyhow. If you don't mind me asking but hmm… who is this Mr.Holmes? I wasn't aware of having a flatmate?” 

“ Oh silly me Mr. Holmes he's the alpha who lived here “


End file.
